


Tiempo

by Vardeldur



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardeldur/pseuds/Vardeldur
Summary: —Temo que la ausencia de mis padres no sea el único dolor que acarrearé toda mi existencia, capitán…
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin & Kira Izuru, Ichimaru Gin/Kira Izuru
Kudos: 4





	Tiempo

La noche estaba despejada y bien iluminada por la luna, permitiéndole observar las mariposas nocturnas revoloteando sobre los arbustos de lavanda del otro lado del estanque. A penas oía los grillos y sentía lejano el ronroneo de las hojas acariciadas por el viento. Las pequeñas que había estado observando tan ensimismado desaparecieron como huyendo de un depredador, justo en el momento que una mano alargada se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Tus reflexiones nocturnas comienzan a perturbarme, Izuru.

—Capitán —exclamó, exaltado por la repentina aparición. De inmediato se levantó e inclinó levemente su torso a modo de saludo. 

—¿No crees que hace demasiado frío para lo despejada que está la noche? —sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón, sin prestarle atención a su teniente —Quizás por eso los grillos dejaron de corear y las mariposas nocturnas se fueron…

Kira regresó la mirada hacia lo que estuvo observando, confirmando por sí mismo que las pequeñas criaturas ya no estaban. Sin embargo, no le sorprendía. Siempre que Gin aparecía, cualquier criatura huía exaltada. Los demás solían decir que se debía al aura terrorífica y depredadora del pelo plateado, pero el rubio siempre lo atribuyó al potente reiatsu que tenía.

—Pero así son las noches de otoño —agregó —¿Me dirás que pasa por esa cabecita tan taciturna, Izuru? Llevas bastantes noches seguidas contemplando la nada…

—A veces siento que las noches así me ayudan a retener el tiempo, capitán —dirigió la mirada hacia Gin —Pero ya es tarde… Debería decansar. Y si me permite decirlo, usted también —dijo, a pesar de que no quería ir a dormir y mucho menos ahora que estaba en compañía del otro.

—¿Por qué querrías detener el tiempo? —preguntó y luego sonrió triunfante, pues no muy a menudo lograba sacar palabras de su teniente que no fueran formalidades. Era un desafío bastante divertido poder ahondar en los pensamientos de Kira, para después saber de qué forma controlarlo ante situaciones en que lo necesitase.

Pero, lo que Gin no sabía es que no necesitaba ningún tipo de persuasión para que su teniente le ayudase en lo que necesitase e hiciera lo que él quisiera.

—Porque… —respondió tras una larga pausa y suspiró con pésame —La personas se van… o se las llevan. Y a veces no se puede hacer nada para que vuelvan.

La sonrisa de Ichimaru se borró. Algo hizo que por un instante se sintiera quebrado por dentro y sin siquiera saber porqué, pero esa sensación se esfumó al pensar que Kira debía estar hablando de sus padres difuntos, no de otro asunto... Abrió los ojos para observar en detalle al deprimente muchacho que lucía más desolado que nunca.

—Veo que estás muy nostálgico por tus padres, Izuru —dijo, recobrando el semblante burlón que lo caracterizaba. Su acompañante estaba tan concentrado en observar los reflejos de la luna en el estanque que no notó sus cambios de expresión.

—Temo que la ausencia de mis padres no sea el único dolor que acarrearé toda mi existencia, capitán…

Una repentina y brusca brisa remeció los cabellos de ambos. Kira no quiso levantar la mirada y para evitarlo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sintió avergonzando de exponerse así gracias a la nostalgia e incertidumbre que día tras día se hacía más fuerte. Presentía que algo no estaba bien, por eso buscaba consuelo en el paisaje nocturno del patio de la tercera división, donde la luz de la luna caía libremente y le hacía sentir que podría detener el reloj. Todo carecía de un piso firme para él durante el último tiempo. De lo único que se sentía seguro era de tener la inexplicable y desgarradora sensación de pasar más tiempo junto a su capitán, ya fuera durante las horas de trabajo o en encuentro casuales como ese.

—Sabe que yo iría con usted a donde sea, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un impulso.

Un incómodo silencio. Aquella pregunta perturbó el risueño y sereno rostro de Ichimaru. ¿Era posible que su teniente supiera más de lo que creía? No… por supuesto que no, no podía.

—Perdóneme, capitán —exclamó al ver la desconcertación en el rostro del otro, cayendo en cuenta de que quizás la falta de sueño acumulado le estaba haciendo desvariar. De inmediato se inclinó a modo de disculpa —Tiene razón, la nostalgia por mis padres me está afectando más de lo que debería.

—Gracias, Izuru —la sonrisa socarrona volvió —Pero tal vez hay lugares a los que ni siquiera alguien como yo podría arrastrarte… Simplemente no te lo mereces —rio, a pesar de lo que decía era totalmente en serio. No quería que Kira supiera como se sentía con respecto a él en realidad.

El teniente abrió los ojos, algo aturdido, pero luego suspiró. Su capitán probablemente le estaba tomando del pelo, como siempre. Sin embargo, sabía que era culpa suya por llegar y soltar aquellas palabras hacia su líder. Por suerte parecía que se lo tomó con gracia, como todo lo que escasamente expresaba. Detestaba ser tan vulnerable y más frente a su capitán, pues su labor era apoyarlo en sus quehaceres, no darle más problemas. 

—Creo que… —musitó acercándose al rubio —Sí, estás comenzando a helarte —agregó después de tocar la mejilla izquierda de Kira sin dejar de sonreír, sin quitar la mano de ahí —Te pones aún más pálido que de costumbre cuando tienes frío, Izuru. 

—Capitán… —susurró. El repentino tacto lo descolocó e hizo sentir alivio al mismo tiempo. Jamás habría imaginado que las manos de Gin fueran tan cálidas. Era como si su tacto lo hubiese sacado de la penumbra que lo envolvía últimamente. ¿Por qué los demás aseguraban que Ichimaru Gin daba escalofríos? En él siempre causaba todo lo contrario, a pesar de no saber cuándo hablaba en serio ni lograr adivinar qué pensaba o cómo se sentía.

—Vete a dormir —ordenó, tomándolo del mentón —No digo que esas ojeras te sienten mal, al contrario, destacan ese turquesa tuyo, tan envolvente… —acercó peligrosamente su rostro al del rubio para mirarlo directo a los ojos —Pero no es que sea muy motivante para el escuadrón que su teniente tenga ese rostro derrotado… —agregó riendo.

Kira se quedó inmóvil, dejándose analizar, permitiéndose disfrutar aquel inusual instante, escuchando las siempre extrañas e inesperadas palabras de su capitán, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, procurando que sus movimientos no fuesen motivo para que el otro apartara la mano de su mandíbula. 

—Mañana, a penas anochezca te acompañaré a observar el paisaje —continuó, mientras observaba los cabellos dorados que se veían aún más sedosos a la tenue luz de la noche —Pero trae té y galletas, así es más divertido —sonrió.

—Como usted ordene, capitán… —devolvió la sonrisa, más aliviado.

Otro silencio. Poco a poco Gin quitó a mano del mentón de su acompañante, para detenerse a observar la luna. Pese a su sonrisa, ahora él también tenía un semblante nostálgico. ¿Acaso sentía culpa por lo que se avecinaba? ¿De verdad el teniente lo presentía? No quería ser la causa de que el muchacho se quebrara aún más de lo que estaba. No, no podía. Sin embargo, quizás era imposible de evitar. Quizás.

En un movimiento brusco, Ichimaru rodeó a Kira con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha lo tomó de la nunca, aferrando sus dedos a los cabellos para apegarlo ante sí lo más que pudiese. Sonrió con malicia.

—Tal vez no podamos detener el curso del tiempo, pero podemos aprovechar lo que nos queda, mi pequeño Izuru…


End file.
